vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thorkell
|-|1013= |-|1019= Summary Thorkell (トルケル, Torukeru), also known as Thorkell the Tall, was a Jomsviking battalion commander and is considered the strongest Viking/Warrior. He has a passion for fighting and fights with two axes as his weapons. Thorkell is a former fellow Jomsviking commander and friend of Thors, as well as his Uncle-in-law. He is also the brother of Sigvaldi, the Jomsviking chief, Great-Uncle of Thorfinn and father of Cordelia. Thorkell is an extremely tall (230cm) and mighty and above all jovial warrior based on the historical/mythological figure of the same name. He left when the war was over though because he considered the army 'boring' as they were undefeatable. Therefore, he joined the English forces as he considered this more interesting because they were 'weak and pathetic', so that he can get an actual challenge. He has his own band of Blood Knights defined by their tendency to switch to whichever side is losing so they'll have the stronger side to fight against. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 9-A Name: Thorkell, epithet "The Tall", epithet "The Invincible" (By Askeladd), Lord Thorkell Origin: Vinland Saga Gender: Male Age: 50 | 56 | 58 Classification: Human, Former Jomsviking Commander, Strongest Warrior in the World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight and Awareness (Able to sense hidden enemies, as well as see enemies from far away and kill them, has a good sense of smell), High Pain Tolerance (Lost 2 fingers but didn't show any sign of pain at all), Skilled Axeman (Is highly experienced/skilled in using his axes), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter, Fear Aura (Intimidated a viking so much that he mentally broke), Memory Manipulation (Same said viking succumbs to amnesia, and his mental state reverted to that of a child), Expert Sniper (Killed/Severely injured 5 men with a thrown axe from several meters away, headshotted a man with a thrown spear, impaled 4 men with a thrown spear from over a kilometer away), Acrobatics (Jumped down from the root of a thatched building without any issue) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Would've killed Thorfinn with a single hit, casually butchered a group of vikings into pieces, casually caved in a viking's head with the back of his axe, capable of killing several men at once with his axe swings while simultaneously slicing through trees, can easily destroy wooden and stone walls with his fist, can easily kill a bear barehanded) | Small Building level (Easily bulldozed a house with his axe) Speed: Subsonic+ '(Can throw a spear at over half the speed of sound) 'Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Casually throws and wields tree-trunks as quarterstaffs in battle, can throw beach ball-sized rocks hundreds of meters with ease, able to lift and throw a massive boulder around 5 tons in size without much effort, managed to hold off several tree-trunks by himself) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Punched a charging horse with Thorfinn on it and sent the horse flying back, threw a spear from over a kilometer away and impaled four men, kicked Thorfinn forty meters into the air) | Small Building Class (Easily bulldozed a house) Durability: At least Wall level | Small Building level Stamina: Extremely high, has never yet been tired, pitched innumerous battles against Vikings. Got set on fire and survived, being unfazed by the wounds and already capable of throwing men around. Fought a mutant-like being throughout the entire night until morning without being tired afterwards. Range: Extended melee range, several meters with a thrown axe, several meters with a thrown boulder, several meters with thrown tree-trunks, hundreds of meters with thrown beach ball-sized rocks, over a kilometer with throwing spears Standard Equipment: Two battle-axes, chain mail, sometimes tree-trunks, beach ball-sized rocks, a boulder and throwing spears Intelligence: Thorkell isn't particularly highly intelligent, but far from stupid. His instincts are especially keen and he's remarkably perceptive when it comes to an opponent's personality. He can also use his surroundings if it's to his benefits. Due to his age and the fact that he's considered as the strongest Viking, he has a lot of battle experience and is feared in combat by practically everyone. Despite his strength, Thorkell isn't arrogant at all. He's also shown in a flashack to use corpses as shields when attacked by arrows, so he has a lot of ways in battle to protect himself from long-ranged attacks. Due to his experience, Thorkell knows how Warriors tick. Therefore, he uses provocation to trick 400 Warriors into running their deaths while going up against him. Thorkell also instantly knew who Askeladd was due to Torgrim giving up his weapon upon facing Thorkell and trying to make a deal with him, showing cowardice, much to Thorkell's despise. Weaknesses: Battle-mad (Passed out once due to battle withdrawal), will prolong fights against challenging opponents (only applies IC), missing two fingers on his right hand and one of his eyes after his fights with Thorfinn during Denmark's invasion of England, though it doesn't affect him in any way. Has the toughest time against little, agile guys. Feats: Thorkell Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Keel-Buster:' Throws a huge boulder on a boat and destroys it. IMG_20200107_034654.png IMG_20200107_034718.png *'Log-Dropper:' Throws logs on a boat and destroys it. IMG_20200107_034731.png Gallery Vinland Saga OST - Thorkell Theme Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vinland Saga Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Vikings Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Anime Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Crazy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Parents Category:Tier 9